Megaton Hammer
The Megaton Hammer is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Forged out of the finest steel available, it is a mighty hammer that was once wielded by the Hero of the Gorons to slay the evil dragon, Volvagia. The Megaton Hammer is used in much the same fashion as a sword, and if used in conjunction with Z-targeting, Link can execute horizontal swings, as well as Jump Attack; although performing the latter will sometimes not damage an enemy at all, and unlike when performed with a sword, it does not deal additional damage. Since the weapon was made with a Goron wielder in mind, Link must use both hands to brandish it, leaving him unable to use a shield for defense. While a powerful weapon in its own right, its primary fields of use are depressing heavily rusted switches, knocking away certain statues that impede his progress, flipping over certain enemies and destroying certain types of boulders. Interestingly, the hammer can also be used for some of the same purposes bombs are used for, such as uncovering entrances to secret grottos and destroying Door Mimics. Story Upon his arrival at the Fire Temple, Link encounters Darunia, the Goron Patriarch, in an antechamber to the lair of Volvagia. Darunia goes to confront the dragon, who was resurrected by Ganondorf, but laments that he does not have the legendary Megaton Hammer that a Goron hero used to defeat Volvagia in ages past. Eventually, Link uncovers the Megaton Hammer, and uses it to progress through the temple. Much like the legendary hero, Link uses the Megaton Hammer to defeat the evil dragon, restoring peace to Death Mountain and awakening Darunia as the Sage of Fire. Non-canonical appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask with the Megaton Hammer while wearing the Goron Mask in Majora's Mask]] Although it does not appear in-game, the Megaton Hammer has appeared in beta screen shots. It is shown in Link's inventory while he is wearing the Goron Mask. It is displayed on the button Goron Link uses for his punch attack in the finished game which, like the Megaton Hammer, is capable of destroying brown rocks and dealing more damage then the standard sword. Soulcalibur II The Megaton Hammer is one of Link's weapon choices. It can be bought in chapters 3 and 5 for 1200 gold. It has shorter reach, due to its size in Ocarina of Time. Its power and toughness, however, exceed that of any sword. The Legend of Zelda: The Abridged Series The Megaton Hammer makes a brief appearance in the popular YouTube series made by Adamwestslapdog, based loosely on Ocarina of Time, though Link has renamed it the Mega''crush'' Hammer, simply so he can call it MC Hammer after the rapper. Etymology Its name may have come from the fact that when it hits the ground, it also releases a small shockwave similar to a megaton bomb (or nuclear weapon), albeit on a much smaller scale. See also * Hammer * Magic Hammer * Skull Hammer Es:Martillo Megatón Category:Beta Category:Hammers Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items